The Aftermath
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: After the beat up of Shuichi, will the two be able to stay together? What will happen? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Gravitation: Recovering

disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: This takes place right after Episode 6 after Shuichi's beat up. It's also a one-shot, here it is...

Shuichi kept of moaning from pain as he was layed down on a bed near the window inside of Hiro's house that very night.

"What is it Shuichi? Do you want something?" Hiro asked quietly as Shuichi looked up at him.

"I want Yuki. Hiro, bring me Yuki," Shuichi murmured as Hiro looked at him.

"I can't do that Shuichi. Not after he had hurt you," he replied.

"He didn't hurt me Hiro. I want him, please!" Shuichi begged as Hiro sighed.

"Do you really want him that bad?" He asked slowly as Shuichi nodded.

"He'll take my pain away. Could you, go and get him for me?" He asked again as Hiro nodded.

Shuichi smiled at him as his eyes drifted off to sleep. Hiro looked at the sleeping form in front of him as he made his hands into an angry fists, as he went to his motorcycle to go over to Yuki's apartment.

Once he got there, he knocked on the door furiously as Yuki opened it angrily.

"What are you trying to do Hiro? Kick me out from my own apartment so neighbors could complain?" Yuki asked as he looked at Hiro and saw how furious he was.

"You! Your the one who hurt Shuichi!" Hiro said angrily as he went inside the apartment so he wouldn't disturb the other people.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked as he glared at Hiro.

"Because of you, Shuichi got hurt from Aizawa Tachi just few hours ago! It's probably because the two of you broken things off right? That you have no feelings for him anymore? Well, to tell you the truth, he was crying out for you when I got him in my apartment to let him recover. He begged me to come and fetch you, but are you going to see him? Are you?" Hiro demanded as Yuki didn't say anything as he was thinking of Shuichi.

"Where could I find Aizawa Tachi? His going to pay for hurting Shuichi," he siad angrily.

"You can find him mostly in NG Productions. But I suggest you should take a look at Shuichi cause his probably awake now wondering if I went to come and get you," Hiro explained as Yuki nodded.

"I'll come by and see him," he said slowly as he went to get his keys.

Hiro stayed where he was as he waited for Yuki to get to his car and follow him to his house.

(Back at Hiro's house).

"Is that Shuichi?" Yuki asked as he saw him laying down on the bed sleeping peacefully.

"You should have seen him earlier. He had bruises all over his body and his shirt was torn," Hiro explained as Yuki knelt in front of the bed to look at him.

"Hiro, tell him I'll see him in the morning. Just don't tell him where I'll be if his going to look for me," Yuki said slowly as he kissed Shuichi's forehead before taking off again.

"Wait! Are you going to look for Aizawa?" Hiro asked as Yuki didn't turned back as he just left the house.

Hiro smiled softly as he turned back to Shuichi who hadn't notice that Yuki was there, take care of yourself Shuichi, he thought as he left a note for him before taking off on his own.

tbc...

me: I might continue the story but the chapters are going to be short

Shuichi: it's going to have a different story then the ones in the episode

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hiro: review and update!


	2. Hurtful

Chapter 2- Hurtful

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here's the next chapter...

Shuichi yawned as he woked up feeling a little bit daze as he looked around to see where he was.

"So, your awake now," a voice said slowly as Shuichi looked and saw Yuki sitting on a chair, reading a book as he hadn't left Shuichi's side at all since last night after he had came back from his event.

"What happened?" Shuichi asked then the event from Aizawa hit him as he remembered having a photography session with him.

Yuki studied him for a moment, "you don't have to worry about them. I had a little encounter with them last night," he replied as Shuichi stared at him blinking.

"What did you do?"

_(Flashback)_

_"Nah Aizawa, wasn't it fun to punish Shu-chan?" Yuki asked as he glared at him angrily._

_"What is it that you want? You don't even know that it was us!" Aizawa began._

_Yuki laughed, "I know it's you who did it to my Shuichi. I have sources yea know," he said._

_"Idiot! I'm going to get you and your lover for this! You won't be able to write another novel nor that brat for singing! Do you hear me?" Aizawa asked angrily as Yuki just glared at him._

_"I heard that you also have an photography session with him Aizawa. Is that true?" Yuki asked as Aizawa didn't say anything._

_Yuki smirked as he punched Aizawa in the stomach, "Aizawa!" His band member cried worriedly as Aizawa held onto his stomach._

_"So? Where is it?" He asked again as Aizawa held up the film._

_"Whatever you heard from your sources. Those guys from last night, we don't know each other anymore. I just hired them to beat up Shuichi," Aizawa explained as Yuki glared at him._

_"If you ever touch Shuichi again, Aizawa. I will go after you along with Seguchi to make you pay," he said as he left him alone to go back to Hiro's house to see Shuichi._

_(End Flashback)_

"You did that Yuki?" Shuichi asked slowly as Yuki nodded.

"Yea, I did it..." Yuki began but then he stopped as he covered his mouth.

"Yuki! What's wrong? Are you all right?" Shuichi asked worriedly as he looked at Yuki strangely.

Shuichi gasped as he saw blood coming out from his mouth, "Shuichi," Yuki murmured as Shuichi shook his head.

"Don't talk! I'll call the hospital and Seguchi!" Shuichi said as he hurried over to the phone.

Unknown to him, Yuki was also sobbing crying as he thought about Kitazawa from last time.

(Ten Minutes Later)

"Eiri-san!" Tohma cried as he went inside Hiro's house along with Mika right behind him.

"What happened Shuichi?" Mika asked sternly.

"I don't know. We were just talking about what happened last night and when he said my name about, he started to bleed," Shuichi explained as he suddenly cussed to where the ambulance is.

"Eiri-san! Can you hear me? What's wrong?" Tohma asked gently as he saw him crying softly.

"Kitazawa and Shuichi are so much alike," Yuki said slowly as Tohma looked up at him surprised.

"The ambulance is here!" Hiro's voice said suddenly as everyone sighed in relieved and saw two paramedics coming inside with a stretcher.

"His to stunned to move. We have to carry him onto the stretcher," one of the medics said as Tohma nodded.

"One of you have to come with us. It has to be a family member," the medic said as Mika stood up.

"I'm his big sister. I'll go," she said confident as the medic nodded as Mika looked at Tohma and Shuichi one last time before leaving.

"See what you've did Shuichi. I advise you not to go near him again," Tohma said angrily as he glared at Shuichi who was sitting down at the bed.

"I don't think that's possible Tohma. He needs me," Shuichi said as Tohma stared at him.

"If you ever go near him even when we are at the hospital, I will surely disband Bad Luck from NG Production. Is that absolutely clear?" He asked as Shuichi gasped along with Hiro who was too stunned to speak.

Tohma glared at Shuichi once more before he left the two without speaking to either of them again.

I'm sorry Tohma, but I have to go and see him no matter what, Shuichi thought angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: is that it?

Me: at least the chapter is a bit long

Yuki: what did you do to me?

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mika: review and update!


	3. Visiting

Chapter 3- Visiting

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Aren't you going to visit Yuki-san tonight?" Hiro asked as he sat next to Shuichi on the bed as an hour had passed since the incident.

"No," Shuichi replied slowly as Hiro studied him for a moment.

"Something's wrong Shuichi. What is it?" He asked as Shuichi looked at him.

"Didn't you heard Tohma? His going to disband Bad Luck if I'll go and visit him," Shuichi said as Hiro blinked.

"Is that all? Shuichi, you need him along with Yuki needs you right now. We'll handle the situation later of Bad Luck but your lover needs you," he said as Shuichi sighed.

"I could only wish that's possible," Shuichi murmured.

"Why don't we have K-san and Fujiaski to accompany us to the hospital then? Will that please you?" Hiro asked as he saw Shuichi beamed.

Hiro smiled as he went to phone the two.

(In The Hospital)

"It's good that his still alive," Mika murmured as she sat next to her husband as the two were staring at Yuki's form that was sleeping on the hospital bed.

"Excuse me, Seguchi-san? There's four people who wants to see Eiri-san," the docotor said coming in along with Shuichi and the others.

"You! Didn't I told you I'll disband Bad Luck if you ever come here?" Tohma asked angrily as he glared at the doctor.

"I'm sorry Seguchi-san. He was saying that his a lover of Eiri-san," the doctor explained.

Shuichi looked at Yuki who was sleeping as he went towards him.

"Your not getting near him Shindou-san! If you do, I will surely disband Bad Luck once I return to NG," Tohma said.

Shuichi stopped as he looked at Tohma for awhile.

"Go ahead Shuichi. We can take care of Bad Luck even though it's disband," K replied.

"What are you talking about K? We can't handle this without Seguchi-san!" Fujisaki cried.

Shuichi turned around as he saw the others nodded excluding Fujisaki who was glaring at the both of them.

Shuichi smiled as he walked passed Tohma, "Yuki," Shuichi murmured as he leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Yuki's eyes opened slowly as he saw Shuichi staring at him, "Eiri-san!" Tohma cried as he went towards him.

"Shuichi, what happened?" Yuki asked slowly.

"You started to bleed after you said my name when we were talking about Aizawa," Shuichi explained.

"Is that all?" Yuki asked as Shuichi nodded.

"I thought I would loose you Yuki," he said as he had tears in his eyes that were coming down.

"Idiot. You know that I'm always there for you. Why would I die?" Yuki asked as Shuichi looked at him surprised.

"Eiri-san, I'm disbanding Bad Luck from NG productions," Tohma began as Yuki looked at him shocked as Fujiaski gasped.

"You can't be serious Seguchi-san! Eiri-san needs Shindou-san more then anything!" Fujisaki blurted out before he realized what he just said out loud.

Everyone looked at him as Fujisaki blinked, "heh. I was waiting for you to be on there side for support Fujisaki," Tohma said as Fujisaki groaned.

"Tohma, was this all of a test for them?" Mika asked quietly.

"Yup. To see if everyone is going to support them when they are needed," Tohma said as Shuichi groaned.

"Don't do that to us next time!" Shuichi yelled as everyone covered there ears though Tohma laughed.

"Eiri-san, I'll see what I can do about you leaving the hospital with Shindou-san, all right?" He asked as Yuki nodded and Tohma left to go and find the doctor.

"I can't believe he actually did that," Shuichi murmured as he leaned bsck in the chair as he sat down.

"Well, that's Tohma for you Shuichi," K said as Shuichi nodded.

"Yuki, will you be all right now?" Shuichi asked as he stared at the novelist.

"I think so. As long as your here with me, I should be fine," Yuki said as Shuichi smiled and he leaned down to kiss Yuki on the lips as they kissed passionately.

"Eiri, what was it about that you said Kitazawa and Shuichi are so much alike?" Mika asked slowly as Yuki blinked.

"I said that?" He asked as Mika nodded.

"Is it because the way I act sometimes that I'm mostly like him?" Shuichi asked as Yuki frowned.

"Sometimes. It's just that sometimes I could see him into you. It's like, I can't forget about him at all," he said.

"Yuki, the past is the past now. I'm your future," Shuichi replied as Yuki nodded.

"As long as your with me Yuki. Nothing will happen between us," he said as Yuki didn't say anything but the two kissed one more time knowing that both of them would be there for one another no matter what the cause is.

End!

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: is that it?

me: yup. But I'm thinking of making another gravitation story but I'm not sure yet

Yuki: we'll be onto the next story soon

Tohma: review and update!


End file.
